Red Rides His Bike Indoors
by Steel Fairy
Summary: Professor Oak had always warned Red that it was not wise to ride a bicycle indoors. Perhaps Red should have heeded his advice. Brawl Era. Oneshot.


**AN: Well here's something that kept me up longer than it needed to. I don't really know what to say about this one. I wasn't intending on posting this, but I thought a few of you might get a laugh or two out of it, so here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _~Red Rides His Bike Indoors~_

"Dude, as someone who's a natural born risktaker, even _I_ say this is a bad idea."

"Sonic's right!" Pit piped up, staring up at Red currently seated on his bicycle in the middle of a hallway in the Smash Mansion. Red only chuckled, lowering his cap over his eyes.

"You two don't understand. I've been waiting for this moment my entire life. I've been waiting for the moment that I could ride my bike indoors, free of Professor Oak's so-called 'words of wisdom'. I need to know what it's like."

"You could get hurt!" Pit cried, while Red shook his head.

"That's why you two are with me. I know that my two closest friends wouldn't let anything bad happen to me."

"You keep tellin' yourself that," Sonic commented dryly, folding his arms. "Not to be rude, but if anythin' we'll be standing out of the way 'cause we don't wanna get hurt!"

Red's expression went blank for a moment, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened his eyes there was a spark that hadn't been there before. Red gripped the handlebars of the bike tighter, both Pit and Sonic tensing as they realized he was really going to go through with it.

"I'm the Champion of the Kanto League. If I can handle taking down the Elite Four, I can certainly handle riding a bike indoors."

"Please wait!" Pit pleaded, but it was too late. Red had begun to furiously pedal, the bike protesting being ridden on carpet but moving forward anyway. Red let out a laugh, this was amazing! He pedaled faster, the bike wobbling momentarily before steadying itself as Red turned, grinning at his two friends.

"See? Told you everything would be fi-"

Red was cut off by the sudden feeling of falling, and with horror realized that he hadn't exactly been paying attention to where he was going. With a cry he tumbled down the stairs, Pit and Sonic wincing as they heard a series of crashes, followed by a loud scream of pain. Both of them immediately raced down the stairs to aid Red, who was sprawled out on the ground with what looked like a broken leg with the bike a few feet away, one of it's tires still spinning.

"Red!" Pit cried, kneeling next to his injured friend while Sonic let out a loud sigh, shaking his head.

"I'll go get Dr. Mario."

/~/

Half an hour later Pit and Sonic were in the waiting room of the infirmary, Pit flitting around with worry while Sonic leaned against a wall with his arms folded. With a bit of help from Olimar's Pikmin they were able to get Red to the infirmary safely, with Dr. Mario ushering them out into the waiting room so he could work in peace.

"I hope he'll be alright," Pit murmured, while Sonic rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"I hope so too, but we _did_ tell him it was going to be dangerous. If anythin', he kinda deserved it."

"How can you say that?" Pit cried, and Sonic opened his mouth to reply when Dr. Mario stepped into the waiting area, clipboard in hand.

"Is he gonna be okay?! Please tell me he'll be fine!" Pit nearly pleaded, Dr. Mario looking stunned for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Red's going to be just fine. He has a broken leg, but he'll make a full recovery."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Pit chirped, while Sonic hummed. Dr. Mario turned towards him, eyebrow raised.

"I can assume that you most likely had something to do with Red's injury?" he asked, while Sonic scowled, feeling quite insulted.

"Dude, I was trying to _stop_ him," he spat, eyes blazing. "What the heck would make you think I'd endorse somethin' like that?"

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe because you're naturally reckless and I wouldn't put it past you?"

"Stop fighting!" Pit cried, jumping between the rivals and acting as a mediator. "I thought you two were friends now!"

"Doesn't mean we can't still have disagreements Pit," Sonic huffed, glaring at Dr. Mario. "Anyway, can we go see him or what?"

Dr. Mario looked unamused, but nodded. " _Sì_ , you can go see him."

Sonic brushed past Dr. Mario while Pit fluttered after him, looking between the two with a concerned gaze before heading after his friend.

"Red?" Sonic questioned, stepping into the room. "How are ya doing, buddy?"

"My leg hurts," Red dryly responded, his leg slung up in a cast as he lay with his arms folded across his chest. "And Dr. Mario's getting Master Hand, so I'm gonna have to say how I broke my leg. How embarrassing..."

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Sonic commented, Pit meekly nodding in agreement.

"Not only that, but I'm probably going to hear it from Professor Oak as well. Man, how am I going to compete in the tournament?"

"Since you are not a fighter yourself, you can sit on the sidelines," Master Hand answered, floating into the room with Dr. Mario behind him. "Now, may I ask how this injury occurred?"

"He tried to ride his bike indoors..." Pit mumbled.

"I see," Master Hand turned to Sonic. "Were you partially responsible for this in any way?"

"For the second time, _I was trying to_ stop _him,"_ Sonic hissed, throwing his arms up. "Why's everyone picking on me today?"

"Because like I said before, it seems like something you'd do." Dr. Mario muttered. Sonic shot him another glare but remained quiet, folding his arms and waiting for what Master Hand would say next.

"Well Red, you will continue to compete in the tournament as normal with the aid of either a wheelchair or crutches, your choice. However, for pulling such a reckless stunt in the first place you will not earn any points for the first week of matches."

Red silently cursed, but nodded anyway. "I understand Master Hand. I promise this won't happen again."

"I certainly hope not," Master Hand stated. "That will be all."

With that Master Hand floated out of the room, Dr. Mario turning to follow before looking back at Red.

"Either me or Peach will come back later to check on you," he informed before shutting the door behind him, leaving the trio of friends alone. For a moment no one said anything, before Red sighed.

"Man, that's gonna hurt my standings..." he muttered.

"They can't be as bad as mine," Sonic pointed out.

"At least you'll still be able to compete!" Pit pointed out cheerfully, trying to ease the mood. Upon realizing it wasn't working, he frowned. "Um... I'll just leave now."

With that he fluttered out of the room, Sonic sighing and beginning to head after him. He paused however and turned back to look at Red.

"In all seriousness though, get better soon. Me an' Pit'll probably come back a bit later," he raised a hand. "See ya."

As soon as Sonic was out of the room, Red sighed and dropped his face in his hands. He wished he had listened to the words of his mentor and not try to show off and do something cool. At least he'd learned his lesson - he definitely wasn't going to do that again. Making himself comfortable Red closed his eyes and attempted to get some rest. Before he drifted off to sleep however, he heard a familiar voice echo in his head.

" _I told you that riding your bike indoors would be dangerous."_

And his eyes snapped open again.


End file.
